What it's like
by Soda rox my sox off
Summary: Do you know what it is like to loose someone close? Do you know what it is like to be worried about someone who is missing? Do you know what it's like to be Johnny Cade's sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i don't care if you don't like it, but i do, and i hope you do too. I own Katy...so please read and reveiw!!! **

Chapter 1

It was one of those days where you could tell fall was coming. There was a cold breeze in the air, and the tree's were finally starting to change colors. Johnny and I were heading over to Ponyboy's to hang out.

"Hey y'all" Johnny said as he walked threw the door. Two-Bit was on the couch watching Mickey Mouse, both Steve and Sodapop were in the kitchen, and Darry was in a armchair reading a newspaper.

"Hey Johnny, Hey Katy." Said Two-Bit, not taking his eyes off the television.

"What are you making Soda? Chocolate Cake?" I said excitedly. Sodapop makes the best chocolate cakes!

"Yup." Said Sodapop. "What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for Pony." Said Johnny who took a sat down next to Two-Bit.

"He's out at the movies." Said Darry from behind the newspaper. "He should be back soon though."

"Is it okay if we just wait for him here?" I asked.

"Sure." Said Darry.

Then Dally came out of the bathroom. "Well hey there Johnny, hey Katy." He said.

"Dally? I thought you were in the cooler?!" I said, taking a seat next to Johnny.

"Got out early, good behavior." Said Dally. He glanced over at Darry to see if he was looking. He wasn't. Dally lit a cigarette.

"DALLY!" yelled Darry. We all jumped. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? DON'T SMOKE IN THE HOUSE…please!"

"All right, All right Darrel, just don't have a cow." Said Dally, going out onto the front porch. Johnny followed.

"Cakes done!" said Sodapop.

"Oh, can I help with the frosting?!" I asked.

"Sure." Said Sodapop.

I got up and went into the kitchen. It was a mess from baking the cake, but that's what happens when you let Sodapop cook.

We started to put frosting on the cake, and we weren't even half way done when Dally and Johnny ran inside.

"Ponyboy is getting jumped by five Socs! He needs some help!" yelled Johnny.

Darry and Sodapop were the first ones out. The rest of us followed.

When we got to the scene, me and Johnny stayed back. We didn't like the Socs, not ever since we were attacked really bad last spring. Johnny has a scar on his face from it, and I have a scar on my arm.

The rest of the gang got them good. They fled to their car fast. We all threw rocks at the car. Dally put a really good dent on the bumper of the car. Then we turned around to join Darry and Sodapop.

"Didya catch 'em?" asked Ponyboy. He looked like he was about to bawl. Maybe he already did. I couldn't tell.

"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty…" said Two-Bit happily, calling the Socs every name he could think of.

"The kids okay?" asked Dally.

"I'm okay." Said Ponyboy. "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."

"Goof behavior. Got off early." Said Dally. "Nice-lookin' bruise you got there, kid"

"Really?" said Ponyboy

"Nice cut, too." I said.

"Makes you look tough." Added in Two-Bit.

"What were you doin' walkin' by your lonesome?" said Steve.

"I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think…" said Ponyboy desperately.

That's where I stopped paying attention. I don't like arguments. It's why I never go home when there is one. It just really stresses me out.

I bounced back from my day dream when Dally said my name.

"What?" I said.

"Do you, Johnny and Ponyboy want to got to the Nightly Double tomorrow?" said Dally

"Yeah sure, just not too late I'm going to Amanda's House." Amanda was my only best friend, beside the gang. I go to her house all the time, to get away from mine.

"Well we better start heading home." Said Darry. "Where the rest of y'all going?"

"Home. I guess." Said Steve.

"Probably Buck's." said Dally.

"Home." Said Johnny.

"Home?!" I said.

"Well yeah, it's where we live. I just hope mom and dad aren't arguing." Said Johnny.

"Well see y'all later!" said Two-Bit.

Then we all went our separate ways. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy to their house, Two-Bit and Dally twards town, Steve towards his house, and Johnny and I across the street.

**well...what do u think? please let me know!!!**


	2. Johnny's punishment

**Katy is Fourteen you guys, sorry I didn't tell you. She looks a lot like Johnny, just not the beat up puppy dog look. I sort of changed Johnny's character to more brave, enjoy the second chapter! Oh and I own Amanda too. You'll read more about her later.**

Chapter 2

We walked into the house. I was as quiet as I could. Dad was on the old couch drinking beer, as always. He didn't seem to notice we came home.

Then with out even knowing how I did it, I tripped and fell onto the a side table with a bowl of popcorn on it.

Then my dad exploded. He yelled and got up from the couch. Johnny pulled me up and we ran to our room. I got there in time, but Johnny didn't. Dad grabbed his leg and pulled him.

"Johnny!" I yelled

"No! Katy get into our room!" yelled Johnny. There was nothing I could do I felt so helpless and so scared. I didn't want to see dad beat up Johnny and I couldn't do anything about it.

"GO!" yelled Johnny.

I went into our room, closed the door. _I'm such a wimp!_ I thought. I looked around the room. It wasn't much bigger then a closet, our beds barely fit in there. Nothing, Nothing in the room. I heard Johnny's moans, Dad's yells, and pounding.

_Think Katy, Think!_ Then it hit me. "History Book." I said out loud. I grabbed Johnny's History Book, went over to the door, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Johnny was crawled up in a bawl on the floor, dad was kicking him.

"DAD STOP!" I yelled. He didn't listen. Then without a warning, with out even thinking about what I was doing, I threw the book. It hit the target, right on Dad's head.

He yelled again, and grabbed his head.

"Johnny come on!" I yelled. Johnny got up and we ran into our room. I slammed the door shut and locked the door. Dad threw the History Book at the door.

"Thanks Katy." Panted Johnny.

"I had to do something." I said. "I couldn't let Dad beat you up like that."

"He's really drunk." Said Johnny.

"Isn't he always?" I said.

There was a pause. "You okay? How badly did he get you?" I asked.

"Not too bad." Said Johnny "I'll probably have a bruise on my side, but I'm fine."

"It's all my fault Johnny." I said.

"Not it ain't." he said.

"No, really it is! I knocked over that stupid bowl of popcorn!" I said. Before I knew it I was crying. I sat down on my bed.

"Katy." Said Johnny. "Katy, don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault!" Johnny came over to my bed and put his arm around me.

"Just don't be mad at me Johnny." I cried.

"Why would I?" said Johnny

I looked up. Johnny was smiling. So he wasn't mad at me, he never was. I took a deep breath and stopped crying.

"Thanks Johnny." I said.

Johnny nodded and went over to his bed, and laid down. "Tomorrow we're sleeping in the lot." He said with his eyes closed.

I laid down and looked up at the water stained ceiling. "I can't I'm going to Amanda's house." Amanda was my best friend, besides the gang, I went to her house almost every weekend.

"Good, you'll be safe there." Said Johnny. "Good night Katy."

"Good night Johnny." I said, but I wasn't even a little tired. I couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because of the noise my dad was making. I just wasn't tired. Johnny feel asleep almost instantly.

I laid there looking up at the ceiling, and I fell asleep even though I wasn't tired.

**Well what did you think? Please Review, and if I made any spell mistakes or grammer mistakes I'm sorry I wrote this at like Two in the morning, and I don't even know why...**


End file.
